This invention relates to conversion of alkenes and more particularly relates to conversion of butenes to higher value hydrocarbons using an AMS-1B crystalline borosilicate-based catalyst.
In many instances it is desirable to convert an alkene, such as a butene and C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 olefins, by mechanisms such as oligomerization, structural isomerization, double bond shift, disproportionation and aromatization. Such converted alkenes then can be reacted further such as by polymerization or oxidation to form useful products. Normal alkenes containing four carbon atoms include 1-butene, trans-2-butene and cis-2-butene and are relatively inexpensive feedstocks. Isobutylene is a branched four-carbon alkene useful in the manufacture of polyisobutylenes which can have various properties depending on the manner of polymerization. For example, both crystalline polyisobutylene and viscous polyisobutylene can be manufactured according to well-known processes in the art. In addition, isobutylene is used in the manufacture of methyl-t-butyl ether which is useful as an octane booster in gasoline. Conventionally, butylenes, including isobutylene, are obtained as a by-product from refinery processes such as catalytic or thermal cracking units. For manufacture and uses of butylenes, see Kirk-Othmer, "Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology," Third Edition, Vol. 4, pp. 346-375, incorporated herein by reference.
Aromatic species such as benzene, toluene and xylenes are well-known to have many commercial utilities as chemical feedstocks and in gasoline-grade liquids. C.sub.5 -C.sub.10 hydrocarbons are useful as gasoline-grade liquids. A process to convert relatively inexpensive light alkenes to more valuable aromatics and C.sub.5 -C.sub.10 hydrocarbons would be very desirable.
Zeolitic materials, both natural and synthetic, are known to have catalytic capabilities for many hydrocarbon processes. Zeolitic materials typically are ordered porous crystalline aluminosilicates having a definite structure with cavities interconnected by channels. The cavities and channels throughout the crystalline material generally are uniform in size allowing selective separation of hydrocarbons. Consequently, these materials in many instances are known in the art as "molecular sieves" and are used, in addition to selective adsorptive processes, for certain catalytic properties. The catalytic properties of these materials are affected to some extent by the size of the molecules which selectively penetrate the crystal structure, presumably to contact active catalytic sites within the ordered structure of these materials.
Generally, the term "molecular sieve" includes a wide variety of both natural and synthetic positive-ion-containing crystalline zeolite materials. They generally are characterized as crystalline aluminosilicates which comprise networks of SiO.sub.4 and AlO.sub.4 tetrahedra in which silicon and aluminum atoms are cross-linked by sharing of oxygen atoms. The negative framework charge resulting from substitution of an aluminum atom for a silicon atom is balanced by positive ions, for example, alkali-metal or alkaline-earth-metal cations, ammonium ions, or hydrogen ions.
Prior art developments have resulted in formation of many synthetic zeolitic crystalline materials. Crystalline aluminosilicates are the most prevalent and, as described in the patent literature and in the published journals, are designated by letters or other convenient symbols. Examples of these materials are Zeolite A (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,243), Zeolite X (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244), Zeolite Y (U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007), Zeolite ZSM-4 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,723), Zeolite ZSM-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886), Zeolite ZSM-11 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979), Zeolite ZSM-12 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449), Zeolite NU-1 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,590) and others.
Boron is not considered a replacement for aluminum or silicon in a zeolitic composition. However, recently a new crystalline borosilicate molecular sieve AMS-1B with distinctive properties was disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,420 and 4,269,813 incorporated by reference herein. According to these patents AMS-1B can be synthesized by crystallizing a source of an oxide of silicon, an oxide of boron, an oxide of sodium and an organic template compound such as a tetra-n-propylammonium salt. The process of this invention uses AMS-1B crystalline borosilicate molecular sieve.
Hydrocarbon conversion processes are known using other zeolitic materials. Examples of such processes are dewaxing of oil stock (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,189, 4,221,635 and U.S. Pat. No. Re 28,398); conversion of lower olefins (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,205 and 3,960,978 and European Patent Application 31,675); aromatization of olefins and aliphatics (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,389, 3,813,330, 3,827,867, 3,827,868, 3,843,740, 3,843,741 and 3,914,171); hydrocracking and oligomerization of hydrocarbons (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,891, 3,767,568, 3,770,614 and 4,032,432); conversion of ethane to aromatics and C.sub.3 +hydrocarbons (U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,218); conversion of straight-chain and slightly branched chain hydrocarbons to olefins (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,309,275 and 4,309,276); and conversion of C.sub.4 paraffins to aromatics (U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,182).
A method to manufacture isobutylene from a linear alkene would be desirable and a method that would isomerize a carbon structure in one step without excessive losses to undesirable by-products would be especially desirable. A process that converts normal butenes to more useful and valuable products such as isobutylene, would be advantageous. Further, a process that could convert linear alkenes to aromatics would be very desirable.